In a display screen of a terminal device, the navigation bar is a strip-shaped region with virtual buttons at the bottom. The virtual buttons in the navigation bar provide at least one function of returning to a previous level, returning to a home screen and multitasking management.
When a demo application such as a document reader, a picture viewer, an audio player, a video player and the like of a terminal presents an interface containing an editable object, and when the editable object needs to be edited, the terminal may require the user to click a home button in the navigation bar, and then select and open a desired editing application from the home page, and open the editable object in the editing application to edit the editable object. For example, when the terminal browses a text A through a text reading application, and when the user wishes to edit the text A, the terminal needs to return to the home page, and then accepts an opening operation of the text editing application in the home page, and opens the text A in the text editing application, thus to complete the editing of the text A.